


Are You A Tree?

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one shot inspired by a joke I love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Tree?

Misty was laid diagonally across the bed with her head resting in Cordelia’s lap while the woman read. Misty was playing absently with the ends of her shawl and was enjoying the feeling of Cordelia’s fingers trailing through her hair.

“Hey, Dee?” The woman stilled her fingers for a moment.

“Hmm?” The wild blonde tipped her head back to look up at the woman.

“Wanna hear a joke?” The Supreme met her eyes briefly before looking back to her book.

“Okay. Hit me,” Misty grinned.

“Ask me if I’m a tree,” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her girlfriend.

“What?”

“Ask me if I’m a tree,” Cordelia scrunched her face up.

“I don’t get how that’s-” Misty reached up and placed a finger to her lips.

“Just ask me, Cordelia,” The Supreme looked at her pointedly and crossed her eyes to look down at the finger against her lips, “Oh, yeah,” Misty dropped her hand back down to her shawl and Cordelia looked at her curiously for a moment before sighing.

“Okay, Misty. Are you a tree?” The wild blonde looked up at her and grinned.

“Nope,” Cordelia kept looking down at the top of the mess of blonde curls waiting for the rest of the joke.

“That’s it?”

“Uh huh. Ain’t it funny?” Cordelia looked at her in disbelief.

“No,” Misty looked up and dropped her jaw.

“It is too!” Cordelia laughed and shook her head.

“It’s the opposite of funny, sweetheart,” Misty shook her head.

“Nah, just think about it for a minute,” Cordelia rolled her eyes but both of them went quiet. Misty looked up when she felt Cordelia laughing, “See?”

“I shouldn’t be laughing. It really wasn’t funny,” Misty just watched on as Cordelia continued laughing, “Who told you that?”

“One of the girls. I didn’t think it was funny until the class got quiet and then I started laughin’ like crazy.”


End file.
